halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Task 1 - Medical Exam
:Medical Exam is the first task in Halo: Hostilities Level Walkthrough Time Available :Easy/Normal - 40 Minutes :Easy/Normal w Coronus Skull Activated - 20 Minutes :Heroic/Legendary - 30 Minutes :Heroic/Legendary w Coronus Skull Activated - 15 Minutes Transcript Cutscene UNSC Frigate and Cruiser are shown bombing Harvest Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - It took us nearly a decade to get Harvest habitable but every inch has been worth it. We have shown that every glassed planet can be restored to what they once were. Cuts to Harvest nine years later. Communications Centre comes into view Octavian Crewman (Radio Chatter): - Slipspace ruptures the Covenant are back Mass Driver Cannon Operator (Radio Chatter):- They came out of nowhere! There breaking through (Magnum Shots fired) There are too many (final shot then Brute Roar) Ergh Communications Officer: - All troops to battle stations get ready for combat Cuts to Infirmary Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Good to see you back on your feet soldier. We just need you to be checked out you have been out of it for a while. Corpsman:- Let’s get started soldier. Cutscene ends :Armoury Single Player only Corpsman:- I’m just going to test your reflexes with this device. Okay now follow the light You follow the light up Corpsman:- Now down here You follow the light down Corpsman:- And up here again You follow the light up Corpsman: - Good now I am going to you a shot of adrenaline to get you moving. Just stand there. You move away Corpsman:- Not afraid of needles are you? You get the shot Corpsman:- Good, last thing pick up your PDA from the table it contains a city map and a data recorder. You can even slot an AI in the back if you get your hands on one. Mac:- I’ll remember that it could come in handy. Corpsman:- Good Luck Soldier, Armoury’s down the corridor and across the courtyard. You run to the armoury Brute 1: - Kill the Elite Brute 2:- I’m going to mount your head on my chopper traitor Elite:- No you won’t Brute Dogs The Elite kills the two Brutes Elite:- Human all the weapons are gone given to your fellow marines but there may be something in the storeroom for us. You follow the Elite into the storeroom Elite:- The only things are these smoke grenades and this pistol that belonged to the Gunnery Sergeant. Take them but bare in mind he didn’t keep it loaded the fool. You take the weapons and head into the courtyard Marine:- Brutes in the Courtyard. Marine 2:- Watch out for the Phantom Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Here they come Grunts in front and Brutes at the rear. Legendary Only Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Here they come Grunts in front and Brutes at the rear just how they like it dirty apes. You defeat the Brutes and Grunts and head towards the Motorpool Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Mount up we need to secure the cities’ AI before the brutes get there hands on it. Jump in the Warthog Mac: - Time to roll those Brutes won’t know what hit them Drive along the road Marine:- There all ready setting up fortifications looks like there here for the long hall this time Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Not if we can help it private Reach the Dry Dock Mac:- This place is a death trap look at all those Snipers Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Keep driving private we don’t need to be tagged by one of those skinny basterds Enter the Underpass City Centre Marine 3: - They have the area locked down sir but we can unlock the door in the maintenance building Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Open those doors we have no time to loose troopers Mac:-Hmm I wonder how the Covenant captured this building so fast? You enter the Building Marine:- Take those Grunt’s out while they sleep Mac (when tapping out a Grunt):- Bad place to take a nap gassy If a Grunt wakes up Grunt 1: - Wake up Humans here! You reach the second floor Mac:- Hunters great! Show me your ass you slimy sons of…. Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen):- Watch your language Marine The Hunters are down Mac (When activating the Doors):- Doors Open If you wait to press the button Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen):- Press the Button Marine we don’t have time If you continue to wait Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen):- It’s quite simple marine just press the red button You head downstairs to the Warthog Marine:- Chieftain with a Fuel Rod Gun recommend we find another way Mac:- No time let’s test his reflexes If you run the Chieftain over Mac:- That Big Dog is just road kill for the crows now If you miss or don’t kill him Chieftain: - (Laughs) Foolish Human you will never reach the Commander in time Hunter:- Kill the Humans hold the line or feel the Commander’s wrath You reach the Government Centre And you must be the bad guy right? Brute Captain:- The Line has been breached warn the Commander Mac:- I don’t think so? The Brutes are all defeated Sgt Daniel Lawson:- Head upstairs and take out the Commander we will hold this building as long as we can Cutscene Mac heads upstairs and watches as Oranus and two Brutes try to extract the AI Oranus:- Give me the claw we will rip the entire terminal apart if we need to Mac:- Whatcha doing with that you Baboon? Brute Commando 1:- Commander a filthy Human look! Brutes turn to face Mac Oranus:- Kill the Human now! The Commandos advance but Mac slips away sticking them with plasma grenades Mac: - To afraid to crush the Human yourself you big ape? Oranus:- I am Oranus greatest of the hundred and prime specimen of the Brute Immortal Project you will face my wrath human. Throws AI Extraction Claw away and pulls out his weapons Cut Scene Ends Oranus:- You will be cleansed filth Mac:- Keep talking you may just make me mad. Oranus throws a Spike Grenade Oranus:- Deflect this with your insults human Mac:- Your aim is worse then your smell and that’s saying something Oranus throws a Flare Oranus:- Face the cleansing light human Mac:- Oh Shiny. What else do you have in that bag of tricks Monkey? If Oranus kills you Oranus:- You are a pathetic foe Or Oranus:- Your bark was worse then your bite foolish human Or Oranus:- A pity I had to spend ammunition scaring your worthless hide If you defeat him Mac:- How do you like that Baboon? Cutscene Oranus:- You win this time human but I will have your head He jumps out the window and hijacks a Banshee before flying away Kestrel:- You saved me but I fear it’s too late for the others and it will only be a matter of time before they catch me. Mac:- Can you leave this terminal and enter storage? Kestrel:- Yes but it will cause disarray with the city. Mac:- The City is already in disarray transfer to storage who knows what the Brute’s will do to you. Kestrel:- Transfer complete. (Offscreen as Mac implants chip into her PDA) Keep your head down there are two of us here now. Mac:-Sgt the AI is secured what are our orders Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - Meet in the plaza, the Brutes have got Locusts tunnelling under the city Cut Scene Ends Starting Weapons :All players start with no weapons and have to pick them up. If playing co-op you can skip the medical exam that is performed by the Corpsman. Additionally if someone plays as Flipwiss a Plasma Pistol and Needler will be available from the armoury. Surgested Walkthrough :You start in the Colonial Barracks area in the Hospital. Sergeant Daniel Lawson, the 2nd player in Co-Op arrives and mentions how you got here after fighting in the 3rd Battle of Harvest and that he is glad you have recovered. There will be a large explosion and a Marine runs in informing the Sergeant of Covenant moving into the city. The Sergeant then orders the Corpsman to get you ready and meet him outside. :Armoury ::Task Part 1 - Get Ready for Combat :The Corpsman will ask you to follow the screen just like in the first level of Halo 3. After this has been done he will hand you a PDA and tell you to head to the armoury to pick up a weapon. As you move through the building you will see glimpses of Covenant Ships hovering over the city and Banshee and Wisps dog fighting with Longsword Fighter-Bombers. When you reach the courtyard head left and avoid the explosion before entering the armoury. You will find an Elite inside fighting a pair of Brutes. After both Brutes are defeated he will inform you that the Master at Arms has been killed and that all the weapons have been taken. Following the Elite you will find some A67 Smoke Grenades and an unloaded Magnum. Head back into the Courtyard and aid the troops in defeating the Grunts and Brute that the Phantom drops off before picking up an Assault Rifle from a fallen Marine. ::Task Part 1 Complete - Get Ready for Combat ::Task Part 2 - Head to the front line. :Head back towards the Hospital to meet up with the Sergeant. He will tell you to get on the Warthog and move out. As soon as you exit the Barracks enemies will start attacking. The first group is a pair of Grunts with Plasma Canons and a Brute. Even if you are playing on Legendary this battle is not practically dangerous. After a few more skirmishes with Grunts and Brutes on the Road you will be forced into the Dry-docks area. The area is reminiscent of a canyon with a UNSC Frigate on one side and a Covenant Destroyer on the other. It is recommended driving quickly through this area as Brute Marksmen and Jackal Snipers are situated everywhere and you lack any weapon that can defeat them. As you reach the end of the 'canyon' you will find a service tunnel with Jackals and Grunts in front. Mow them down and head towards the City Centre. ::Task Part 2 Complete - Head for the Front Line. :City Centre ::Task Part 3 - Close the Service Tunnel. :As you head for towards the City Centre you will find yourself under attack form Ghosts. After a set distance they will overtake you and the Sergeant will inform you that they are heading for the city centre. Dismount your Warthog and head for the Tunnel Control centre defeating the Jackals standing guard in this area. When they are defeated trade your Assault Rifle for a Plasma Pistol and head inside. Deal with the three Brutes inside and pick up some Frag Grenades from the box by the entrance. Continue down the corridor and kill the Jackal Marksmen and take his Carbine for the next area. In the next room kill the Grunts and pick up some Plasma Grenades. Call the lift and head for the second floor before exiting the lift. Guarding the Console that controls the Service Tunnels is a Hunter Pair. Avoid their fire and defeat them with your Plasma Grenades. If you run out of Plasma Grenades there are more scattered around the room along with two Medical Kits if you find yourself low on Health. When both Hunters are defeated activate the Console. ::Task Part 3 Complete - Close the Service Tunnel ::Task Part 4 - Head for the Government Centre :Head back to the lift defeating the Grunts that disembark before heading back down. Go back to the Warthog and drive down the Tunnel defeating the two Ghosts that you saw earlier. When you reach for the end of the tunnel head up the stairs killing the Brute at the top before picking up a Battle Rifle. Head towards the edge and snipe the Brutes including the Chieftain that are on the bridge although caution should be exercised as a pair of Jackal Snipers arrive later on in the battle. After the Brutes have been defeated head down and swap the plasma pistol for the Chieftain’s Fuel Rod Gun to deal with another Hunter Pair that attacks further down the bridge. At the other end of the Bridge you will see a Phantom dropping off Brutes, Jackals and Grunts, Knock them down one by one and head into the city. If you are low on Health there is a Health Pack near the burning bus. ::Task Part 4 Complete - Head for the Government Centre :And you must be the bad guy right? ::Task Part 5 - Secure the Cities Smart AI :Head into the building marked by the NAV point and get ready to fight five Brutes inside. When they are down pick up a Plasma Rifle and head up stairs. In the room you will find a brute trying to extract the AI from the terminal. :Brute Immortal - Boss fight Part 1 ::Weapons ::Brute AK ::Spike Grenades ::Flares :All you have to do is lower the Brute Immortal's Shield. This is harder then usual as he is prone to throwing flares followed by Spike Grenades. Smart use of cover is important and a Medical Kit is located behind the desk. You know when his shields are down as he will roar and throw a pair of Spike Grenades at you. Dodge these and you have completed the task. :Task Part 5 Complete - Secure the Cities Smart AI :The Brute will leave jumping down of off the balcony. Kestrel will inform Mac about the Covenant Remnants Plan. Mac takes Kestrel inserting her into her PDA and heads back downstairs to where the Unknown Sergeant is situated to learn of a New Threat to the City. PDA Updates :Weapons ::UNSC ::Magnum ::Assault Rifle ::Battle Rifle ::Frag Grenades ::Smoke Grenades ::Covenant ::Plasma Pistol ::Brute Spiker ::Plasma Grenade ::Brute Shot ::Nailer Rifle ::Spike Grenades ::Needler ::Plasma Rifle ::Beam Rifle ::Fuel Rod Gun :Enemies ::Grunts ::Grunt Minor ::Grunt Major ::Grunt Heavy ::Jackals ::Jackal Minor ::Jackal Major ::Jackal Marksman ::Jackal Sniper ::Hunters ::Hunter Pair ::Brutes ::Brute Minor ::Brute Major ::Brute Marksman ::Brute Captain ::Brute Captain Major ::Brute War Chieftain ::Brute Immortal :Vehicles ::UNSC ::Warthog ::Covenant ::Phantom Dropship ::Ghost Campaign Scoring :Score - 15000 Points :Time Bonus :: 0 - 10/0 - 5 minutes - 2.5x :: 10 - 15/5 - 10 minutes - 2x :: 15 - 25/10 - 18 minutes - 1.5x :: 25 - 40/18 - 30 minutes - 1x Trivia :The introduction is based on the orientation level on Halo 2 and Halo 3 :Halo Hostilities is the first Halo game to feature both Hunters and Ghosts in the opening level :The achievement Like a Surgeon is based on the Weird Al parody on Madonna's Like a Virgin Category:Halo: Hostilities